Nephilim
The Sons of Sorrow The twisted offspring of human and demon bloodlines that occurred during Hell on Earth, the Sons of Sorrow are a race tainted by evil. Couplings with outsiders were rarely consensual, and always resulted in two things: a child, and the death of the mother. The child often died as well, an aberration of twisted flesh that had no hope of surviving. But some of the children did live, whether by luck or cruel fate. These were the first generation of nephilim, and though they were not many, their reputation as savage killers and devious tricksters became legendary. They were completely corrupt, and every intention of the thoughts of their hearts were only evil continually. It was not uncommon for these nephilim to follow in their fathers' footsteps, producing a second generation hybrids. In the way of such things, that generation produced another, and another, and on until today. The total number of these beings was never more than a few thousand, and is significantly less than that nowadays. The outsider blood was diluted with each passing generation, until finally some in the fourth generation were able to gain mastery over their fallen nature and choose their own path. In spite of the increasing generational distance from their outsider patriarch, nephilim often find they have natural propensity toward violence, rage, cruelty, and deception. Some dedicate their lives to resisting this side of their nature. Others embrace it, not out of any loyalty to their demon ancestor, but simply because they see little reward in a life spend struggling against instinct. Appearance No two sons of sorrow look exactly alike; the demonic blood running through their veins manifests inconsistently, granting them an array of fiendish traits. One nephilim might appear as a human with small horns, a barbed tail, and oddly colored eyes, while another might manifest a mouth of fangs, tiny wings, and claws, and yet another might possess the perpetual smell of blood, foul incenses, and brimstone. The mixture of human and outsider blood is rarely ruled by sane, mortal laws, and nephilim run the gamut from oddly beautiful to utterly terrible. While most nephilim were born as a result of violence, at least one bloodline was spawned by a demon who preferred to seduce his victims. While some of his progeny bear markings similar to other bloodlines, many are marked by an almost otherworldly beauty and charisma. Early nephilim of this line were said to sometimes pose as common humans during Hell on Earth, convincing thousands to rebel against the demon princes, only to betray their following at the last moment. With each successive generation further diluting the demonic bloodline, nephilim are less likely to have distinctive markings of their heritage. Those of the sixth generation rarely have overt markings, their ancestry given away only by an undefinable feeling of "otherness" others can sense in their presence. Society and relations Nephilim are not numerous enough to truly be considered a people group, and they do not have their own settlements or holdings. The few that do settle down live on the fringes of civilization, constantly on the lookout for bounty hunters and scalpers. Many nephilim take to a life of crime, leading gangs of bandits that terrorize settlements across the Lost Frontier. At least one group of nephilim has formed a community which seeks to overcome the propensities of their bloodline. By removing themselves from other settlements and avoiding activities that might tempt them to resort to violence, they hope to end the legacy of tears left by their patrons. Among the other races, nephilim tend to be viewed as the most unwanted kind of people, or as boogeymen who all died out during Hell on Earth - if they existed at all. As the blood and numbers of the nephilim grows thinner, more folk tend to hold to the second view. Desperados Many nephilim live the life of a desperado, though some simply live out their days in hermitage. They are naturally strong manipulating blood metals, particularly through burning; they also find success as rogues, or other skill based classes. Racial Traits (+2 Dex, +2 Int, -2 Cha) Native Outsider: Nephilim are outsiders with the native subtype. Medium: Nephilim are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed: Nephilim have a base speed of 30 feet. Skilled: Nephilim gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks Low Light Vision: You can see in dim light as though it were normal light, up to 60 ft. Outsider Resistance: Nephilim have cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5, and fire resistance 5 Spell-like Ability: Nephilim can use darkness once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the nephilim's character level. Outsider Mind: At character creation, choose one Charisma-based skill (it need not be one you put ranks into). This choice is permanent. You attempt checks with that skill using your Wisdom or Intelligence modifier (must choose one) instead of your Charisma modifier. Alternate Racial Traits Beguiling Liar: Many nephilim find that they have an inborn affinity for deception, granting them a +4 racial bonus on Bluff checks to convince an opponent that what they are saying is true when they tell a lie. This racial trait replaces Skilled Fiendish Sprinter: Some nephilim have feet that are more bestial than human. Whether their feet resemble those of a clawed predator or are the cloven hooves common to many of their kind, nephilim with this trait gain a 10-foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. This racial trait replaces skilled. Scaled Skin: The skin of these nephilim provides some energy resistance, but is also as hard as armor. Choose one of the following energy types: cold, electricity, or fire. A nephilim with this trait gains resistance 5 in the chosen energy type and also gains a +1 natural armor bonus to AC. This racial trait replaces outsider resistance. Maw or Claw: Some nephilim take on the more bestial aspects of their fiendish ancestors. These nephilim exhibit either powerful, toothy maws or dangerous claws. The nephilim can choose a bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage or two claws that each deal 1d4 points of damage. These attacks are primary natural attacks. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. Patriarch: Most of the early generations of nephilim died or disappeared long ago - but some few remain. Raw power surges in the veins of these nephilim, but it comes at a terrible price. You are afflicted with the Nephilim Curse, and may select one of the following Patriarch traits: Outsider Sorcery: The laws of nature bend more easily for early nephilim. You cast spells at half blood metal cost. Ancient Knowledge: you have lived long, and seen much. You may select from classes normally barred from PC choices. Must have GM approval to select this trait and subsequent class. Savage Claws: Early nephilim sometimes possessed claws of unnatural lethality. Their claws grew to become weapons as formidable as those forged of steel, and beyond. You take a -2 penalty to disable device and sleight of hand checks, and to diplomacy checks if your hands are visible. You gain a +2 to climb checks, and to intimidate checks when your claws are visible. To take this racial trait, you must also select the Maw or Claw racial trait. Savage Claws: Your claws are natural weapons which each deal 1d4 damage. You may use both claws in a full round attack as long as both hands are free, and not holding anything. Both attacks are considered primary natural attacks, applying full BAB + STR (or DEX, as natural weapons are considered light weapons for the purpose of Weapon Finesse). Your claws can be attuned to yourself for the purposes of the automatic bonus progression system along with another weapon of your choice. All bonus feats listed below apply exclusively to your claws - they do not grant their effects to any other weapon or circumstance At level 1, gain Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat At level 2, gain Feral Combat Training as a bonus feat At level 3, gain Weapon Focus (claws) as a bonus feat At level 4, gain Bleeding Attack as a bonus feat, and your claws gain a +1 enhancement bonus At level 5, gain Improved Natural Attack as a bonus feat At level 6, gain Rending Attack as a bonus feat Nephilim Feats Armor of the Pit Your fiendish traits take the form of a protective scaly skin. Prerequisite: nephilim Benefit: You gain a +2 natural armor bonus. Special: If you have the scaled skin racial trait, you instead gain resistance 5 to two of the following energy types that you don't have resistance to already: cold, electricity, and fire. Expanded Fiendish Resistance You gain extra fiendish resistances. Prerequisite: nephilim Benefit: Pick one of the following energy types that you do not already have resistance to: acid, cold, electricity, or fire. You gain resistance 5 to that energy type. Special: You can take this feat multiple times. Each time you do, pick another energy type you do not have resistance to. You gain resistance 5 to that energy type. Pierce the Darkness Your eyes develop keener sight in dim light and darkness. Prerequisites: nephilim Benefit: You gain Darkvision 60ft Special: You can take this feat three times. When you take it a second time, your Darkvision extends to 120ft. Taken a third time, you gain the see in darkness universal monster ability.Category:Races